


You Need Me And I Need You

by JamieFletcher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieFletcher/pseuds/JamieFletcher
Summary: Going out on a scavenging run, Daryl, Connie and Dog head out to find supplies for the group at Alexandria. During the run, Daryl and Connie realise how much they like each other and how much they need each other.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon and Connie
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Having Each Other’s Backs

**Author's Note:**

> While we wait for the 6 additional episodes of season 10 and then the 11th and final season of The Walking Dead, this fanfic is set post 10x16 (A Certain Doom) and Daryl and Connie have already reunited. Sorry, if this chapter is short. I’ll try to make the other chapters better and hopefully longer.

It was a early morning at Alexandria. Daryl was getting his bike ready for his scavenging run with Connie and Dog. He was all set to go, just waiting for Connie. Dog was lying down facing forward next to the bike. Daryl pets him on the head.

“It’s ok, boy. We’ll been on our way out soon.” Daryl says. Yumiko suddenly appears next to him, asking him if he is all set and ready to go.

“You all set to go ?” She asks.

“Yeah. Just waiting for Connie.” Daryl replies. Yumiko nods.

“Be careful both of you.” She tells him.

“We will. I’ll keep a eye on Connie. I’ll watch her back.” Daryl says.

“Mhmm. I’m willing to bet she will be watching your’s as well. You’re lucky to have her going with you.” Yumiko says as she walks away with a smile. Daryl wonders why Yumiko smiled when she said that. 

“Is she like Carol and thinking there’s something between me and Connie ?” Daryl ponders in his mind. Daryl then notices Connie over in the distance, communicating with Kelly using Sign Language.

“You sure you’re ok to go ? It wasn’t that long ago that you were missing after being trapped in Alpha’s cave. I just don’t want something bad to happen to you again.” Kelly signs.

“It’s ok. Daryl will be with me. We’ll have each other’s back. I’ll be fine.” Connie signs. Kelly then gives her a look after she mentions Daryl.

“What ?” Connie signs.

“You’re totally into Daryl. I’ve seen the way you look at him, sis.” Kelly signs while smiling and teasing Connie.

“Knock it off. We’re just friends.” Connie signs.

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.” Kelly signs with a smirk on her face. Connie shakes her head in disbelief, trying ignore what her sister is saying and heads to where Daryl and Dog are.

Connie brings out her notepad.

“You ready to go ?” She writes.

“Yep, all set and ready.” Daryl signs.

“Your signing keeps getting better with your southern accent.” Connie writes, praising Daryl. Daryl smiles back at her.

“Hop on.” Daryl signs and then immediately gets on his bike. Connie puts her notepad away and hops onto Daryl’s bike, placing her arms around his waist and holds onto him. She turns her head to her right to see Kelly and Yumiko next to each other. They wave and smile at Connie while teasing her as the looks on their faces suggest that they know that she is totally into Daryl, especially with the way she is holding onto Daryl. Connie rolls her eyes and tries to ignore them. Daryl doesn’t notice what Kelly and Yumiko are doing as he starts the engine and whistles at Dog to start following them. The two ride off, with Dog following in tow.

Continued in the next chapter.


	2. A Scavenging Run To Remember

It was a long road that Daryl, Connie and Dog travelled on. They passed several walkers along the way, hoping they wouldn’t follow them to where they would eventually stop and look for supplies. Daryl didn’t speed too much so that Dog would be able to keep up. Besides passing several walkers along the road, most of the journey was actually quiet and peaceful. So peaceful in fact that Daryl and Connie actually enjoyed it, having each other for company. Connie held onto Daryl tight and smiled as they rode on Daryl’s bike. After the war with the Whisperers and almost losing Connie in Alpha’s cave, the two enjoyed the peace they had together. Even though they were on a scavenging run and anything can go wrong during these runs, it felt like they could breathe and take it easy for a bit.

After a while, the three of them eventually stopped near a abandoned small town. All they could see was empty cars and buildings from the outside but that didn’t it mean it was empty inside. Daryl and Connie got off his bike, grabbed their gear and started to check some of the buildings. The first two buildings were practically empty, only having a few tin cans worth of food and some water. It wasn’t enough so they continued to search. So far, no walkers in sight but Daryl and Connie kept their guard up.

They entered the third building which was a big supermarket. It was dark inside so the two had their torches on, with Dog sticking close. As they searched, the two kept giving each other looks.

“You ok ?” Daryl signed.

“Yeah, why ?” She signed.

“It’s just you act like everything is ok with you since what happened in Alpha’s cave but I can’t help but wonder that there’s something you’re not telling me or Kelly for that matter. I’m worried about you.” Daryl signed. Connie pauses to think what she should say. Daryl is asking about how she’s really feeling inside and she doesn’t want to lie to him. She takes a small breath before she answers.

“You want to know the truth ?” Connie signed.

“Yes.” Daryl signs.

“Truth is, when I was all alone after I got separated with Magna, I wasn’t worried about myself. I was worried about if I would ever see Kelly, Magna, Luke and Yumiko again... if I would ever see you again.” Connie admits. Daryl stares at her as she continues.

“I care about you... a lot. I did think about Kelly and the others while I was on my own but I also thought about you.” Connie signs. Daryl takes in everything she has told him. Connie admitted to him that she cares about him in a special way. The way she said it felt like that she cared about him more than just friends and truth is, he felt the same about her. He just didn’t know how to say it. He cares about everyone in the group but with Connie, it was different. He never felt like this about anyone before. After he lost Rick, Daryl didn’t want to anyone else again and when he thought she was gone, he was heartbroken inside. It was only when she returned, he felt a bit normal inside again.

“Connie I...” he signed before he was interrupted by Dog’s barking. Dog was barking near a office room. The door had a small see through window. Daryl and Connie looked through it to see a big duffel bag lying on a table. They guessed that someone used to hang out around this place but must be no longer around, leaving the supplies on their own because they either had to leave in a hurry or they were dead. That didn’t matter though, what mattered was there were several walkers inside next to the duffel bag.

“We can take them. Stay close to me.” Daryl signed when he looked at her. Connie nods and both of them get their weapons ready. Daryl opens the door, instantly killing the first walker he sees with his two knifes. Connie kills the next one with her slingshot. Two walkers get up close to her but Daryl kicks one back and then stabs the other in the head. Connie returns the favour by shooting the other walker in the head with her slingshot. Just walkers remained left, with Dog tackling one to the ground, allowing Daryl to get up close and stabs it in the head. Connie finishes the last one by kicking it against the wall and stabs in the head with her small knife.

“You good ?” Daryl signs. Connie nods. They check inside the duffel bag to see loads of food and water. Enough supplies to last for a while. 

“We better grab it and get going. I don’t want to wait around any longer in case any more show up.” Daryl signs. He and Connie grab it and head outside. They’re halfway from where Daryl’s bike is when they notice a big group of walkers coming from the other direction. A big groupie they couldn’t take on.

“Shit ! We got to go, now !” Daryl shouts. He and Connie get on the bike, with Connie holding the duffel bag on her back and her arms holding Daryl tight.

“Dog !” Daryl shouts. Dog barks, acknowledging Daryl and follows him and Connie as Daryl starts his bike’s engine. They ride off back the same road they came to the town from, heading home to Alexandria.

Halfway through the journey back home to Alexandria, Connie was curious what Daryl was going to say to her earlier before they interrupted by Dog. She makes him stop, to which he does and they get off the bike, with Dog waiting by, watching the roads.

“What is it ?” He signs.

“Earlier before we interrupted, you were going to tell me something. What was it ?” Connie signs.

“Does it matter ? It’s nothing to worry about.” Daryl signs, trying to make her not think about it but Connie wasn’t going to give up that easily. Daryl tries to get back on his bike but Connie grabs his arm, stopping him in the process.

“It matters to me. I want to know what you were going to tell me.” She signs. Daryl knew she wouldn’t give up and there was no way out of this conversation. He takes a deep breath and finally admits to her what he has kept to himself for a long while.

“Ok, here it is. The truth is that I feel the same way about you.” He signs. Connie looks stunned by what Daryl just said and allows him to continue.

“I’ve never felt like this about anyone. I think about you a lot. You make me smile every time I see you and when you smile and wave at me, I feel good inside. I feel happy. When I thought I lost you at Alpha’s cave, I went out of my way to find you and Magna. I didn’t want to give up on you. When you came back, I felt like I could hope again. But I also still worry about you. I worry about something might happen to you and I can’t lose you again. I just... can’t.” Daryl signs. 

After telling her the truth, Daryl lowers his head, facing the ground. He can’t bring himself to look at Connie after what he just admitted to her. Connie takes in everything and pauses for a few seconds. She then leans up close, placing her hands on his face and making him look up to stare into her eyes. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Connie presses her lips against his, kissing him. Daryl places his hands around her back as they kiss, holding her tight. They eventually let go.

“I feel the same way as you do.” She signs. They both smile at each other before embracing and kissing each other again.

“We better get back. Daylight is burning. Everyone will be happy to see what we got.” Daryl signs. Connie nods and they both get back on Daryl’s bike and ride off again, with Dog following. The two smile as Connie holds Daryl tight and leans her head next his neck as they are riding along the road. They couldn’t stop smiling as they headed home.

Continued in the final chapter.


	3. Something More Than Friends

Daryl, Connie and Dog eventually made it home to Alexandria. Kelly and Yumiko were further away from where Daryl and Connie were when they entered Alexandria but they could see that both of them had smiles on their faces.

“They seem really happy, don’t you think ?” Yumiko says.

“Yeah and I don’t think it’s just because they found some supplies. You think something happened between them while they were scavenging ?” Kelly asks her. Yumiko shrugs her shoulders, not knowing how to answer. She was just as curious as Kelly was. Kelly has seen them smile at each other before but this felt different... like they were really happy. Kelly wanted to know what was up with them, so she plans on questioning her sister about it. Aaron approaches Daryl and Connie, asking how it went.

“You all good ?” He asks them.

“Yeah, ran into some walkers but we found a lot of stuff.” Daryl says, with Connie taking the duffel bag off her back and showing it to Aaron. Aaron smiles.

“Nice. This should last us a while. You two should get some rest. You both earned it.” He says as takes the duffel bag from them and heads to where they keep the supplies for the community. Daryl and Connie nod at him as he walks away. The two then look at each other, both cracking a smile before Kelly comes over. Connie turns to hug her sister. While hugging Connie, Kelly nods her head at Daryl who nods back at her and then moves his bike along to where the residents of Alexandria store their bikes, with Dog following. Daryl didn’t want to be in the way of them, so he left them alone.

“You ok ?” Kelly signs.

“Yes, i’m fine sis.” Connie signs. Kelly notices that Connie is a good mood more than she usually is, so she decides to ask her about it.

“You look like you’re in a really good mood.” She signs. Kelly looks at Daryl as he is further away from them but then looks back at Connie.

“Did something happen between you and Daryl while you out on the run ?” She signs. Connie knows that Kelly wouldn’t stop asking so she decides to tell Kelly the truth.

“While we were out on the run, we had a talk and we...” Connie signs.

“What ?” Kelly signs.

“We told each other that we liked each other and we uh... kissed.” Connie signs. Kelly’s mouth opens wide open in joy after hearing that.

“Finally ! It’s about time sis !” Kelly signs.

“Calm down, will ya ?” Connie signs while smiling.

“Keep this to yourself. We haven’t told anyone and I don’t think we will for a while. We want to see how it goes first.” Connie signs. Kelly assures her that she will keep it to yourself but still giggles in excitement as her sister and Daryl finally kissed. She had hoped something would happen between them and it finally did.

Later that night, Daryl is in his house, lying on his couch with Dog asleep on the floor. He hears a knock on his door and answers it. It’s Connie.

“Hey.” She signs.

“Hey. Want to come in ?” He signs. Connie nods and enters his house. Daryl closes the door and looks at her.

“Kelly knows that we kissed. She promises she will keep it to herself. Just thought you should know.” Connie signs.

“Ok.” Daryl signs.

“So, what happened earlier was very nice.” Connie signs with a smile.

“Yeah, it was.” Daryl signs. He also crack a smile at her. They both walk up towards each other, gazing into each other’s eyes. They kiss a few seconds later.

“So, was there anything else you wanted ?” Daryl signs.

“Yeah, there is. You.” She signs. Daryl smiles at her and the two embrace each other again, pressing each other’s lips against each other. They continue kissing as they move towards Daryl’s bed. The two spend the night together for the first time, signalling the fact that they have now become more than friends and they will always have each other.

The end.


End file.
